Un regalo del destino
by LittleGabie
Summary: una pequeña historia de un amor no correspondido, el cual...fue creciendo apesar de todo


bueno pues esta es mi primer historia y espero les guste, por cierto los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen(desgraciadamente T^T) si no a Masashi kishimoto(c), bueno, y estaria muy agradecida si me dejaran un review *3*, en fin leanlo con calma...me despido aios~~

Alice cross~~

* * *

Cada vez que miro el espacio que hay entre mis dedos, me hace triste el verlos vacíos y sin sus dedos. Recién acabo de despertar y solo puedo pensar en eso…y es curioso nunca pensé que algún día podría andar de la mano con el, hay veces en que me gusta regresar…a ese día, el día en que le confesé a Naruto-kun lo que sentía por el…

Fue un 11 de septiembre…Shion-san recién acababa de terminar con Naruto-kun, y el estaba indudablemente triste y deprimido. Hacia poco tiempo que me había dado el valor de hablar con el y nos habíamos hecho amigos, antes de que pasáramos a segundo año, le había escrito una carta en una libreta que me había prestado con unos apuntes, como al día siguiente no lo había visto se lo di a Shion-san para que se la entregara, después en vacaciones ocurrió, Shion-san terminó con Naruto-kun, el estaba destrozado…y el apenas conociéndome, se abrió conmigo y me dijo como se sentía, yo no había nunca experimentado algo como eso pero trate de hacer que se animara aunque fuera un poco, al parecer daba resultado, Naruto-kun se mostraba un poco mas animado. Me alegraba verlo sonreír otra vez, esa sonrisa era tan única y tan suya que simplemente no podía dejar de amarla. Ese día, ese 11 de septiembre…mi vida cambio, al fin tuve el valor de confesarle lo que sentía, el me veía extrañado, creo que no se esperaba que fuera tan valiente como para hacer eso, tal vez mis sentimientos ya los veía venir pero no esa declaración cara a cara, al verme toda sonrojada y con la cabeza baja y apunto de romper a llorar, lo único que pudo decir fue; gracias por tus sentimientos pero lo siento, creo que yo no siento lo mismo.

En ese preciso momento pude sentir como mi alma y mi corazón se desprendían de mí y se marchaban a donde yo no los pudiera encontrar, lloré el resto de la tarde…después de unos minutos pensé que si seguía llorando, tal vez alguno de los sirvientes de mi padre o hanabi-chan (mi hermana menor), podrían escucharme y me preguntarían que si que tenia, sequé mis lagrimas y comencé a escribir en una libreta vacía que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche, comencé a escribir poemas, canciones, cartas para Naruto-kun diciéndole todo lo que me hacia sentir y que jamás entregaría y por ultimo y no menos importante pequeñas reseñas de los días en los que veía a Naruto-kun y de cómo me sentía. Sin darme cuenta encontré un pasatiempo, un muy típico pasatiempo de una chica enamorada. Tal vez sea normal en todas las chicas de mi edad, pero jamás lo había intentado, el poder de las palabras impresas en papel me hacían sentir tan libre, tan valiente, tanto que me había decidido mostrarle esa libreta a Naruto-kun algún día, pero por el momento no deseaba hacerlo puesto que sabia que si le mostraba todo eso, sentiría lastima por mí por que el sabría que lo amo de corazón y el se sentiría miserable de no poder corresponder mis sentimientos, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no quería mostrársela pero, ¿a quien quería engañar?, lo único que sabia hacer con perfección era dar lastima, con mi amor no correspondido, con mi personalidad tímida y retraída, con mi gran falta de autoestima que ocultaba con un buen promedio de calificaciones y con un pequeño grupo de amigas. Todos esperaban algo de mi lo que es característico de un Hyûga y deberían de exigirme mas siendo yo la heredera del clan; buenas calificaciones, perfección en todo lo que me apasionaba o agradaba, que me convirtiera en una buena esposa y heredera del clan, y muchas cosas más. Yo a la vez, hacia mi más grande esfuerzo para no defraudar a nadie, claro que sin dejar escapar la ocasión para quejarme de mi "difícil" vida llena de presiones. Yo sabia que había personas con mayores problemas que yo, por ejemplo Ino-san una de mis mejores amigas; tenia que lidiar con la idea de que su padre no vivía con ella y su madre puesto que el la había engañado con otra mujer e Ino a pesar de todo era una mujer fuerte, paso por tantas cosas que la hicieron aun mas fuerte, para mi ella era una gran fuente de inspiración, era bonita, educada, inteligente y una mujer hecha y derecha. Aun asi, ella sonreía felizmente como si no le lastimara el despertar y saber que su familia se desmoronaba sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Ten ten, tampoco tenia la vida fácil, tenia un promedio de 10 que mantener todos los bimestres, eso y la presión de ser parte de la orquesta de la escuela, lo cual exigía puntualidad y precisión, además sufría problemas emocionales típicos de la edad pero en ella eran mas serios puesto que la presión que había en ella era demasiada y ya había considerado varias veces suicidarse cosa que a nadie mas le había dicho mas que a mi y a Ino. Y a pesar de todo, de todo el peso emocional, al igual que Ino, ella le sonreía felizmente a la vida que tanto la había hecho sufrir. ¿Y yo?, mi vida no era tan difícil como la de ellas, mi familia estaba unida, no sufríamos de hambre como en otras familias, claro había un poco de tristeza en el ambiente cuando el tema de "mamá" salía a relucir en algunas cenas familiares en las cuales solo se escuchaba el sonido de los palillos chocar con los platos donde estaba servida la cena. De tantos problemas que hay en el mundo, terremotos, tsunamis, erupciones volcánicas, muertes de hambre en África, a mi solo me interesaba que una persona se enamorase de mí, de tantos muchachos u hombres que pudiesen amarme solo me interesaba que ÉL único ser humano que no sentía afecto más allá de lo fraternal se enamorara de mí. Tal vez sea una egoísta, o tal vez solo este siendo humana…todos siempre queremos lo imposible, lo que no tenemos y que nos era imposible tener, y contrariamente de todo llegar al corazón de un muchacho no debía de ser difícil. Toda la tarde me puse a pensar en como conquistar a Naruto-kun con mi patética forma de ser, mi tímida y retraída forma de ser…decidí que sería amable, gentil, inteligente y atenta. Tal vez de esa forma llegaría a su corazón, conquistándolo con una personalidad que no era estar ensimismada. Después de dos semanas, un rumor incesante corría por los pasillos, Naruto y Sakura eran novios, por segunda vez sentí como mi corazón y mi alma se hacían pedazos y se esfumaban a un lugar en el cual yo jamás podría encontrarlos, esta vez sentí un dolor aun mas fuerte, sentía como si una daga me hubiese atravesado el corazón desde la espalda con una precisión tan perfecta, que dolía. En cierto modo sentía rabia y tristeza, pero otra parte de mi quería sentirse alegre creyendo que Sakura le daría lo que yo no pude darle; Amor.

Claro, no pude evitar llorar y ponerme muy triste después de la noticia pero, tenia que ser fuerte y ser feliz por el como amiga que era, se que actuaba de forma egoísta conmigo misma pero…Naruto-kun merecía ser feliz…aun así, si no era a mi lado…

"el será feliz en sus brazos, no tienes por que estar triste…si el es feliz tu también."

Esa frase la repetía cada mañana al despertar, al llegar a la escuela y verlos juntos, comenzaba a sentirme vacía…vacía y celosa, pero seguía insistiendo que la felicidad de Naruto-kun me sería suficiente para callar el amargo sabor de los celos. Y curiosamente…jamás pudo su felicidad hacerme sentir mejor, ambos se veían tan felices juntos que la envidia y los celos siempre salían a flote, un día me hice una propuesta; si Sakura no hacia feliz a Naruto-kun, iba a odiarla. Yo no sufría en vano, y menos por algo que al fin y al cabo no duraría. ¡No!, se veía que Naruto-kun enserio la amaba, pero Sakura no parecía amarlo con la misma "intensidad", aun así tenía dos deseos, el primero; que ella hiciera a Naruto-kun feliz., y el segundo; que rompieran y que tuviese una oportunidad con el. Se que este ultimo era un deseo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, al verlo sonreír asi y al lado de una persona que no lo amaba de la misma forma que yo lo hacia, que le demostraba su afecto de una forma tan simple con un beso y seguido de un "te amo", algo aprendí de ella, nunca digas "te amo" cuando recién inicies una relación puesto que estarías mintiendo, ¿como puedes amar a alguien que no conoces del todo?, y de seguro la respuesta sería; "es que el amor es ciego", "no necesito conocerlo para amarlo", pues la triste realidad es que siempre confundimos el amor con el enamoramiento, puesto que este solo dura unos 6 meses y el amor es prácticamente mas largo que eso. Yo en cambio me sentía más que enamorada, tal vez era cierto o tal vez era una simple jugarreta de mi corazón. Cada día Naruto-kun se percataba de cuanto lo amaba y de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por el, cuando el y Sakura peleaban siempre trataba de ayudarlo a que no se sintiera triste y que buscara la forma de arreglar todo, cada vez éramos mas cercanos y un día ocurrió…nos besamos…y gracias a una pelea entre ellos dos, Naruto por despecho le confesó a Sakura que nos habíamos besado. Ella me odió por eso, y su relación poco a poco se fue desmoronando…hasta que finalmente cortaron, me sentía triste y feliz ese día, se que es extraño todos dicen que estaba feliz por la simple razón de que ahora tenia una oportunidad con el, y triste puesto que…pues a pesar de todo no quería que terminaran pero asi pasó. Ella no tardo en recuperarse y una semana después ya andaba con Sasuke-kun, en tanto Naruto-kun aun se sentía lastimado…en esos momentos, todo estaba en su contra; estaba a punto de ser expulsado de la escuela a causa de un pleito, sus notas estaban por los suelos, y para empeorar todo lo había dejado su "novia". Y yo solo podía limitarme a observar, ¿que podía hacer alguien como yo?, tal vez ayudarle a subir sus notas pero el se encontraba muy mal emocionalmente, y una tarde no pudo más y llegó a mi casa con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, nos sentamos en el jardín a platicar un rato, y se sentía bien platicar con el de esa forma…el sol se ocultaba y nosotros solo platicábamos sentados con los pies volando, sin darme cuenta empecé a escuchar mi propio palpitar, se escuchaba tan fuerte que me preguntaba si Naruto-kun podía escucharlo. Se hizo de noche, eran ya las 6:30pm y ya estaba oscura la calle, le pregunté a Naruto-kun si no le molestaba que lo acompañase a su casa, claro que no, contesto. Era una noche tan hermosa, la luna estaba brillando como nunca, poco a poco nos fuimos alejando de la casa y pasábamos por las calles desoladas, y al dar la vuelta justo antes de llegar al departamento de Naruto-kun, rodeó mi cuello con fuerza dirigió mi rostro hacia el suyo, y suavemente comenzó a rozar mis labios e incluso comenzó lentamente a introducir su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a jugar con esta, no mentiré se sintió bien…pero al notar que yo no hacia nada se dio cuenta de que yo no sabia besar de esa forma, asi que lentamente me fue conduciendo hacia una pared, yo estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer ni tenia idea de lo que Naruto-kun quería hacer y entonces comenzó a guiarme.

-cierra los ojos-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bu-bueno-contesté con un rubor más que notable mientras lentamente cerraba mis ojos.

-¿podrías abrir un poco tu boca?

-um…si-contesté con los ojos cerrados y abriendo mi boca poco a poco.

Empecé a sentir sus labios otra vez, pero esta vez mordió mi labio superior, al principio se sentía bien pero unos momentos después me dolió un poco puesto que ejerció un poco mas de fuerza. Me beso tantas veces y al mismo ritmo que perdí la cuenta. Separó sus labios de los míos lentamente y me miró a los ojos.

-Gracias, esto fue por todo lo que has hecho por mí-confesó mientras me veía a los ojos.

No pude más, lo abracé y después continuamos caminando hacia su departamento, pero esta vez tomados de la mano. Podía sentir como mi corazón estaba acelerado, mientras Naruto-kun me invitó a pasar…su departamento era pequeño, lo primero que noté al entrar fue una sala vacía, solo había un tapete, un cajón de madera en la esquina izquierda de la habitación al lado de la ventana, con un florero y una pequeña foto de su familia. Un poco más adelante unas escaleras que se veían desgastadas. Subimos a su habitación al cerrar la puerta Naruto-kun se volvió hacia mi, lentamente se me acercó y me abrazó, comenzó a besarme y poco a poco terminamos recostados en su cama, el tenía sostenidas mis dos manos poco después, me miraba con ternura y me besaba, su mano se escabulló por debajo de mi blusa y provocaba en mi unas sensaciones extrañas parecidas a las cosquillas, pero yo no me sentía lista para "hacerlo" con Naruto-kun, así que retiré su mano que incansable se dirigía hacia mi pecho y que trataba de tocar por debajo de mi brasier, cosa que no permití. Aunque en lo más profundo de mí enserio quería que lo hiciera. Al ver que no permitía tal acción, volvió a verme a los ojos y simplemente me besó y esta vez no intentó nada, solo me besó. Unos momentos después su mirada se desvió hacia mi pecho, desabrochó uno de los botones de mi blusa y besó mi pecho, justo en el lugar donde esta mi corazón, me sentí tan feliz. Después de eso volvió a besarme pero esta vez volvió a introducir su lengua en mi boca, yo sabia que tenia que hacerlo sentir que podía besarme de esa forma, asi que comencé a jugar con mi lengua dentro de su boca, creo que fue estupido pero, Naruto-kun continuó besándome.

-Hina-chan, ¿no habías besado a nadie verdad?-preguntó

-eh…m…no-contesté apenada.

-¿enserio?, es que besas muy bien-agregó con una pequeña risa.

-eh…gr-gracias-agradecí apenada.

Después de tanto besarnos, nos despedimos, me dirigí a mi casa toda sonrojada. Antes de dormir me puse a observar mis manos y así fue como llegué a la conclusión de que no era lo mismo ese pequeño espacio sin los dedos de Naruto-kun, al día siguiente Naruto-kun me pidió que fuese su novia, acepté sin pensar, saben…hay veces en que la vida nos hace desdichados, pero si tratamos de sonreírle aunque sea hipócritamente…algún día nos devolverá el favor…admito que tuve mucha suerte de que todo pasara como pasó puesto que…esa "historia de amor" pudo terminar diferente…pero saben, no me preguntaré por que pasó así y simplemente disfrutaré el regalo que me dio el destino.

fin.

* * *

chuuu~~ espero que les haya gustado! :D

si me dejan review seré feliz *3*

por cierto...esta historia esta basada en una historia de la vida real *o* si, aunque no lo crean :3

enfin

aios~~


End file.
